Tiens-moi dans tes bras
by Raven Howl
Summary: Suite au violent assaut des Griffeurs, le Bloc se remet avec difficultés des pertes subies et le moral des adolescents est au plus bas. Thomas n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, se perd dans ses pensées et tente de chercher une explication. Lorsqu'il apprend que Newt a été retrouvé, gravement blessé, le jeune homme est submergé par l'inquiétude et reste à son chevet.


**Titre**** : **Tiens-moi dans tes bras

**Rating**** : **M

**Note 1**** : **Salut tout le monde ! Ce deuxième O.S dédié une fois de plus au _Newmas _sera bien plus joyeux et amusant à lire que le premier. Je m'excuse par avance pour ceux qui l'auront lu, je ne m'attendais pas à écrire cela et pourtant ... Voilà, donc celui-ci sera bien plus "chaleureux" et j'espère que vous l'apprécierait ! Si certains ont lu ou vu le film, cet O.S est un petit mélange des deux pour certains détails.

**Note 2**** : **Je remercie et dédie cet O.S à Plume1304 qui m'a vivement encouragé à le poster (comme la plupart des choses que je poste d'ailleurs !). Encore merci à elle de m'aider à prendre confiance en moi et à me pousser jusqu'à ma limite pour voir si je peux, ou non, me surpasser. MERCI A TOI !

**Disclaimer**** : **Je rappelle que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété du _Labyrinthe _et de James Dashner.

* * *

><p><span>Tiens-moi dans tes bras<span>

L'attaque des Griffeurs venait juste de s'achever, laissant les plaines du Bloc fumantes et saccagées, comme si un terrible ouragan s'était abattu pour réduire tous les efforts des blocards en un simple tas de poussière. Des années de travail détruites en l'espace de quelques instants. Les animaux s'étaient échappés des enclos, la tour en bois ne ressemblait plus à grand chose sinon à un vulgaire tas de souches encore crépitantes, le potager avait été saccagé et les récoltes qui devaient être faites dans les jours qui suivaient, seraient reportées de plusieurs mois, réduisant les vivres pour toutes les personnes vivantes dans le Bloc, qu'il s'agisse d'animaux ou d'humains. L'état mental des garçons n'était pas à son maximum non plus. Les pertes humaines furent plus terribles que celles matérielles et plusieurs noms furent rayés sur le mur du Labyrinthe, serrant le cœur de tous les survivants. C'était difficile de croire que tant de leurs confrères venaient de s'éteindre et qu'ils ne les reverraient jamais plus. Sauf si, peut-être, ils traversaient eux-mêmes la rive de l'éternel repos. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le vœu de ces adolescents et reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher, l'unique chose qu'ils connaissaient, était leur première priorité. Tout le monde s'affairait pour réparer les dégâts, brûlant ce qui ne pouvait plus être utilisé et quelques bâtisseurs s'occupèrent de porter les cadavres des monstres robotiques, tandis que les coffreurs ajustaient les corps froids de leurs compagnons sur l'herbe afin de leur donner une sépulture décente. De son côté, Thomas continuait de se morfondre sur lui-même, ses mains jointes et ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, méditant sur ses propres erreurs et tentant d'oublier les événements de la nuit. Les hurlements des adolescents ne cessaient de l'assaillir encore et encore, lui rappelant que c'était peut-être de sa faute si tout cela s'était produit. Beaucoup lui lançaient des regards noirs, pleins de haine, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en effet responsable de ce carnage. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit pour trouver le meilleur moyen de surpasser tout ça, cherchant une fois de plus des réponses à ses questions et pourquoi les portes ne s'étaient-elles pas fermées la nuit dernière ? Pourtant, alors que la sérénité commençait à envahir son corps, il sursauta lorsqu'un cri s'éleva de l'entrée du bois, provenant de Chuck qui courait de toute la force de ses petites jambes grasses pour rejoindre la cabane où plusieurs des résidents du Bloc débutaient les réparations. Lorsqu'il fut proche d'eux, assez pour que tous voient la couleur écarlate de ses joues et la sueur qui s'écoulait sur son front à cause de sa course, il s'exclama dans un tremblement de terreur.

-C-c'est Newt … Ve-venez vite !

A l'entente de cette phrase, le cœur de Thomas manqua un battement s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. S'était-il fait piqué ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Si cela s'était produit pendant la nuit, il devait déjà être dans une phase de Transformation très avancée et le sérum n'aurait probablement aucun effet. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une manière de le savoir et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le petit nouveau se démena pour suivre la troupe de blocards qui s'enfonçait entre les troncs, trébuchant en s'empêtrant les pieds dans les racines ou en glissant dans les petites pentes. Dévoré par l'inquiétude, le chemin jusqu'à l'emplacement qu'indiquait le petit Chuckie tremblotant, semblait si éloigné qu'il crut pendant un instant, qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver en face du mur du Labyrinthe. Thomas eut la vague impression de faire du surplace et ce sentiment ne faisait qu'accroître sa peur de voir le corps tordu de douleur de son ami et ses yeux injectés de sang comme ceux de Ben. L'image seule du dernier banni lui laissa un goût très amer dans la bouche, et ses yeux commençaient à brûler sous la pression et la terreur. Une fois qu'il vit tous ses congénères arrêtés, il ne put s'empêcher de les bousculer pour pouvoir être au premier rang et constater si oui ou non, son ami avait été changé en une créature assoiffée de sang. Thomas se rendit alors compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement. C'était le petit lac que Newt lui avait montré lors de ses premiers jours ici.

-C'est pas vrai … souffla-t-il en voyant le corps inerte du garçon au sol.

Newt était étendu face contre terre, l'eau lui montait jusqu'au bassin et sa couleur limpide s'était teintée d'un pourpre foncé et épais, son visage se tordait de douleur, sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle, ses cheveux blonds étaient sales et imprégnés de boue, ses doigts tentaient d'agripper quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se redresser et des souffles lourds s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres violacées, soulevant des feuilles mortes pour les éloigner de son visage. Il devait avoir froid. L'autre garçon le déduisit non seulement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit dernière mais surtout parce qu'il était complètement découvert, son torse presque entièrement nu, laissait transparaître une large blessure dans son dos. Son haut était presque entièrement déchiré, griffé et en lambeaux au niveau de ses manches, découvrant de fins bras qui paraissaient bien plus fragiles qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Deux garçons s'approchèrent doucement du blessé et le tirèrent par les bras pour le sortir de la morsure froide du liquide transparent. L'un d'eux se mit à genoux pour constater l'ampleur de sa plaie et ferma les yeux en soupirant, comme soulagé, pour déclarer à tous les autres qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une piqûre. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Les questions fusaient à une allure hallucinante et les rumeurs en feraient de même. Comment se faisait-il que le second du chef s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de la forêt ? Qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil ? Bien sûr, cette question trouva une réponse très rapidement. C'était un Griffeur, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Ne se préoccupant guère des dires de ses camarades, le brun se mit en face de Gally, le garçon accroupi près du corps de Newt, et enroula le jeune homme blessé et frigorifié dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante, mais qui ne fit qu'accentuer la souffrance de son meilleur ami. Un gémissement puissant s'extirpa de sa gorge nouée par les hoquets de terreur et de froid, interloquant tout le monde. Le bâtisseur à la chevelure châtain s'empressa de repousser le tocard.

-Tu cherches à le tuer le bleu ? Beugla-t-il avec sa voix toujours aussi grave.

-N-non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux simplement l'aider … répondit-il en se remettant droit.

-L'aider ? À qui la faute s'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

Les mots du jeune homme résonnèrent dans la tête de Thomas et il sentit un millier de flèches le transpercer de toutes parts. Insinuait-il que c'était de sa faute si le second d'Alby venait de frôler la mort ?

-Écarte-toi le tocard, tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui !

De ses bras puissants, Gally souleva le jeune homme qui réprima difficilement un cri d'agonie et de l'eau s'écoula de ses jambes, mêlée à du sang et de la boue. Son expression crispée et sa respiration saccadée donnèrent la nausée à Thomas qui ne sut quoi faire, à part suivre le reste de ses compagnons pour retourner à la cabane, seul endroit encore acceptable pour qu'un malade puisse se reposer et être soigné. Les medjacks étaient encore tous présents et le bâtisseur à l'air grincheux n'eut pas besoin de les appeler, qu'ils se précipitaient déjà à l'entrée de la bâtisse en bois pour ouvrir la porte branlante et le laissait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Les quelques individus qui ne s'étaient pas précipités vers l'orée du bois tantôt, se dirigèrent vers la cabane pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se tramer. Personne n'était acceptée dans l'enceinte de la maison hormis Gally et les medjacks, Jeff et Clint. Tous les autres furent foutus à la porte comme des vauriens et le brun ne put que s'effondrer dans l'herbe, tenant sa tête entre ses mains en fixant le sol avec détresse. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière tel fou qui n'aurait pas pu prendre ses médicaments à temps, ses battements continuant de s'accélérer, poussant son stress à la limite du supportable et se fut l'arrivée de Teresa qui le tira de ses pensées. Elle ne semblait pas au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer et la vue du garçon en train de perdre pieds, lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Qui a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai vu plusieurs gars se pressaient vers la cabane, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, posant une main sur le genou vibrant de son ami.

-Newt a été …

Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase. Les mots venaient de se bloquer dans sa gorge comme une arête de poisson avalée de travers.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a été piqué ?

Il secoua sa tête de façon à nier les faits et comme Gally précédemment, elle soupira avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche du matin. Un silence pesant s'immisça entre eux, ne laissant que le vent souffler légèrement dans les branches pour faire frémir les feuilles, quelques unes se détachant de leurs points d'accroche pour venir se poser sur le sol. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la troupe amassée autour de la cabane, ne se disperse au quatre coins du Bloc pour continuer leur besogne. Après ça, plus rien. Plus aucun mouvement provenant de la bâtisse en bois n'attira l'attention de Thomas et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, patientant sagement à côté de Teresa afin de requérir la moindre information sur l'état de Newt. Les minutes s'écoulèrent telles des heures, l'attente devenait de plus en plus longue et l'ennui commençait à le gagner. Il décida de faire les cents pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, tournant autour de la petite maison sous les yeux toujours aussi inquiets de la brune.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, la figure renfrognée de Gally apparut de l'autre côté de la porte, la refermant doucement derrière lui, jetant des éclairs dans toutes les directions, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un à qui mettre une bonne raclée. Étrangement, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées négatives, Thomas ne remarqua pas le regard noir posé sur lui et l'avancée inexorable du grand garçon. Ce-dernier l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, le provoquant en le soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Pourtant, alors que le blondinet attendait une réponse ou une réaction de défense, il n'obtint qu'un regard vide et très peu enthousiaste.

-Dépêche-toi le tocard, Jeff requiert ta présence ! Cracha-t-il en poussant l'adolescent au sol.

Il ne releva pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et puis, il se ferait un malin plaisir de le remettre à sa place une autre fois. Il n'était ni d'humeur ni assez motivé pour le recaser tout de suite. Il se redressa simplement et trottina vers la chambre où se reposait son ami. Teresa voulut le rejoindre mais l'autre garçon lui interdit formellement de rentrer. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans l'enceinte de cet endroit. Dès qu'il fut en haut, il entendit les complaintes qui provenaient sans doute du blessé et vit Clint sortir en grand fracas de la pièce avec une vasque remplie d'eau rougie et un linge recouvert de sang. Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme et il hésita à entrer dans la pièce. Le medjack aux côtés de Newt l'invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur et Thomas se sentit vacillé en voyant l'état alarmant du protégé d'Alby, étendu sur le côté pour que Jeff désinfecte sa plaie. Des bleus parcouraient le haut de son torse, de la sueur perlait de son front et sa respiration était coupée par des gémissements faibles et des murmures inaudibles. Le jeune homme à son chevet réclama un peu d'aide de la part du nouvel arrivant, afin de mettre le blessé en position assise pour qu'il puisse lui poser un bandage. Thomas le retint par les épaules et le maintint droit puis, quand il eut fini de lui appliquer le tissu, ce-dernier masqua toutes les déchirures que lui avaient infligé les monstres en acier sur son buste entier. Une tache rouge s'étendit, large de quatre pouces, avant de se stopper comme si la compresse faisait enfin son effet. Le brun l'aida à le mettre de côté pour qu'il ne s'appuie pas trop dessus et se redressa vers le blocard.

-Il a réclamé ta présence, s'enquit de lui faire remarquer le médecin.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans son délire, il a prononcé ton prénom. Je pense que ce dont il a le plus besoin maintenant … c'est de toi.

Le jeune homme à la peau brune se leva de son assise, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du tocard et s'éclipsa en bas, afin de rejoindre les autres membres du Bloc pour les aider à continuer les réparations. À présent seul avec le convalescent, le plus jeune ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les medjacks étaient les seuls capable de soigner les blessures les plus graves que pouvaient s'infliger les blocards. La présence de Thomas aux côtés de Newt ne changerait pas grand chose à son état. Soudain, alors qu'il restait figé comme une statue de glace aux pieds du lit, un mouvement de la part de l'adolescent couché attira son attention. Il s'avança doucement, prenant par la même occasion un tabouret pour pouvoir prendre place et quand il fut à la hauteur de son visage, le bleu distingua les orbes ténébreuses de son ami qui ouvrait délicatement ses paupières. Un nouvelle sensation parcourut tout le corps du coureur : les yeux de son ami ne reflétait plus aucune lumière et avait perdu cette lueur si belle, qu'il appréciait voir briller au fond de ses perles sombres et qui lui redonnait toujours un peu d'espoir. En cet-instant, tout ce qui se trouvait dedans, c'était la couleur d'une personne fatiguée au bord de la mort et qui donnerait tout pour que l'on abrège ses souffrances.

-Newt ? Souffla Thomas en approchant sa main de la sienne, posée sur le bord du lit.

-S-salut Tommy, murmura-t-il entre deux respirations.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un … qui s'est fait empalé par une de ces saloperies … de Griffeurs.

Un léger sourire se peint sur son visage crispé par la douleur et le brun rit gentiment à sa remarque pour apaiser l'atmosphère lugubre et lourde. Dans un geste tendre, Thomas se mit à caresser la main de son ami et sentit sa peau froide tressaillir au contact de la sienne.

-Tu as les mains chaudes, fit-il remarquer.

-Non, c'est toi qui est gelé. Il n'y aucune couverture ici ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui mais rien ne semblait se trouvait à porter de main pour lui permettre de remonter sa température corporelle. Ses membres tremblaient quelque peu sous le froid, ses lèvres n'avaient pas perdu leur teinte violacée et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air de fantôme. Le cœur du garçon se serra en voyant dans quel état se trouvait l'adolescent étendu sur la couche. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été avec lui lors de l'attaque, de s'être caché avec les autres pendant que lui et d'autres, se tenaient en barricades devant la cabane pour repousser les ennemis robotiques. De plus, Gally lui avait fait remarquer que c'était de sa faute si les portes ne s'étaient pas fermées ce-soir là. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit et il compressa les doigts de son ami dans sa paume réconfortante.

-Je suis désolé …

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Dit Newt, surpris.

-C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état … Je … j'aurais du être là pour t'épauler. C'est à cause de moi si …

L'autre le coupa dans sa déclaration en se redressant difficilement sur ses faibles bras, alertant son interlocuteur qui le retint par les épaules pour qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement inconsidéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne bouge pas ! Ta blessure va s'aggraver.

-Ferme-la ! Qui t'as autorisé à te morfondre et à prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? L'interrogea-t-il en tentant d'être le plus autoritaire possible.

-Mais je …

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que c'est de ta faute ! Tu as compris Tommy ?

La force qu'il mettait dans sa déclaration donna une gifle à Thomas qui fut à la fois soulagé de retrouver son ami avec son caractère fougueux, mais aussi très inquiet de le voir puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour pouvoir converser avec lui, et le rassurer que tout allait bien. Il voyait bien que Newt ne parvenait même pas à garder les yeux ouverts, forçant sur ses zygomatiques pour étirer de fins sourires et feindre la joie alors qu'il était déprimé par les récents événements. Depuis son arrivée ici, Thomas ne s'était préoccupé que de sa petite personne, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que ressentait les autres prisonniers de ce Labyrinthe insoluble. Ce qu'ils avaient enduré depuis les deux dernières années devait être bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu subir en l'espace d'une seule semaine. Et celui qui avait l'air d'en souffrir énormément, c'était son ami à la chevelure blonde. Personne ne faisait mention du pourquoi de son boitillement qui était pourtant plus que voyant, il semblait toujours inquiet pour Alby et aimait particulièrement le respect des règles, essentiellement pour protéger les nouveaux et leur éviter de se faire tuer. En réalité, même s'il ne le paraissait pas au premier abord, Newt était un cœur tendre boiteux qui ne demandait qu'une chose : que tout soit en ordre pour pouvoir mener les choses à bien. Thomas se leva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et sans comprendre son propre geste, il enroula tendrement son bras autour de ses épaules et ramena le convalescent près de lui, partageant toute la chaleur dont il disposait pour l'aider à se rétablir. Le blessé lui transmit un frémissement avant de se détendre complètement, posant sa tête contre le torse finement bâti du brun. Il se sentait bien au creux de son bras, il devait bien l'admettre.

-Tu ne devrais pas rejoindre les autres pour les préparer à une autre attaque ? Bredouilla Newt entre deux inspirations.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, je préfère veiller sur toi … avoua-t-il en terminant sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Tu me fais honneur Tommy …

-Arrête de parler et repose toi !

Un petit rire étouffé sortit d'entre ses lèvres et le garçon se laissa aller, emporter par la chaleur réconfortante de son voisin, fermant ses yeux lourds et entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du brun, comme pour lui dire de ne pas l'abandonner. De toute évidence, Jeff avait raison, Newt avait besoin de lui et seulement lui pour l'instant. Cette sensation le fit sourire, lui réchauffa le cœur et celui-ci, qui n'avait cessé d'être affolé durant les deux dernières heures, se calma pour la première fois et se remplit d'un sentiment nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le jeune homme pendant une minute entière, décrivant son visage détendu pour la première fois en l'espace de deux ans. Ses cheveux formaient de petites bouclettes aux reflets châtains, la boue sèche avait été retiré par les medjacks à l'aide d'un linge mouillé -il le déduisit de par la présence de gouttelettes qui perlaient le long de certaines mèches- et il sentait bon contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, une senteur qui s'approchait de très près à celle d'une nature en plein éveil avec les odeurs diffusent des fleurs. Ses cils étaient bien plus longs qu'il ne le pensait. Sa peau clairsemée de petites coupures semblait si douce qu'il eut du mal à réprimer un geste inconsidéré vers lui, désirant lui caresser la joue comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Comme avec Chuck par exemple. Sauf que Newt ne représentait pas la même chose que le petit garçon au ventre rond, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fort. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce dont il pouvait s'agir, car Morphée semblait déjà l'attirer dans ses bras pour qu'ils dorment tous les deux profondément, côte à côte sans se soucier du reste.

Thomas ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi en restant près de l'adolescent et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait bougé. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps, deux heures, ou peut-être trois. Le poids du corps du blond contre le sien le rassura sans qu'il n'ait besoin de détourner les yeux pour constater de sa présence cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Le garçon ne bougeait plus. Enfin, il était endormi et n'était pas censé bouger mais là, c'était sa respiration qui venait de s'arrêter. Son torse ne s'élevait et ne s'abaissait plus comme il devrait le faire en temps normal.

-Newt ? Newt !

Il le redressa par les épaules, attrapant son menton de sa main libre et leva son visage pâle vers lui. Il ne réagissait pas. Son corps était aussi mou qu'un poisson sans arêtes et si Thomas venait à le lâcher, il tomberait telle une masse de chair sans vie sur le parquet. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et prit son pouls. Irrégulier. Il mit son oreille au-dessus de ses lèvres. Pas de souffle. Il la descendit contre sa poitrine. Battements faibles. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas le temps d'appeler Jeff ou Clint … Que faire ? Pas le choix, c'était à lui de s'en occuper. L'adolescent remit son compagnon sur le dos et bascula son visage en arrière, ouvrant délicatement sa bouche en tirant sur son menton et pinça son nez avec son pouce et son index. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa ses lèvres humides contre celles sèches du blessé, et insuffla le plus de vie qu'il put à l'intérieur de ce corps, dont l'état immobile et froid l'effrayait plus qu'une troupe de Griffeurs réunie.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il retenta une seconde fois.

Toujours rien. C'était comme si chaque tentative ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

Une troisième, puis une quatrième, cinquième, jusqu'à la dixième fois.

Au plus ses essais échouaient, au plus ses yeux le brûlaient. Son cœur se serrait une fois de plus, sa gorge se nouait alors qu'il appelait le nom du garçon, ses mains tremblaient et un profond désespoir envahi son corps alors qu'il laissait sa tête échouer contre le torse bandé du garçon. Les larmes finirent par s'échapper et elles s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues avant de se perdre dans les tissus, s'évaporant comme par magie. Des murmures incompréhensibles se frayaient un chemin entre ses dents serrées. Comment ferait-il sans Newt ? À qui se confierait-il ? Vers qui se tournerait-il pour se soulager la conscience ? Comment pourrait-il lui avouer ce qu'il ressent une fois dans l'au-delà ?

-Je t'en prie Newt … Ne m'abandonne pas … Pitié.

Ses supplications se firent de plus en plus forte, tel l'écho d'une vallée, il tentait d'atteindre le mental du garçon endormi -ou mort. Thomas ne savait réellement plus quoi faire alors, il tenta une dernière fois son bouche à bouche mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci s'apparentait plus à un baiser qu'à une technique de premier secours pour sauver son meilleur ami. Sa langue frétillait au fond de sa bouche et il tâtonnait doucement les lèvres de l'autre garçon, timide, comme pour lui demander de le laisser entrer. Soudain, sans le comprendre, elles s'écartèrent et un autre muscle agile se glissa dans sa cavité et se permit de titiller sa jumelle. À sa grande surprise, Thomas sentit une main s'agripper à ses cheveux puis, le membre se détendit et caressa gentiment la peau de sa nuque découverte, lui tirant un frisson de plaisir. Les lèvres froides du jeune homme à l'esprit toujours embrumé, mais qui émergeait peu à peu de son inconscience, se pressèrent contre celles de son partenaire qui prit une légère inspiration avant d'entrer une fois de plus en contact avec lui, dévorant ces morceaux de chairs violacées qui avaient perdu leur couleur rosée. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un balai intense et aucun des deux ne s'interrogea pour savoir ce qui était en train de se produire. Ils devaient penser la même chose et voulaient partager ce même sentiment. Dans un besoin mutuel de reprendre leur souffle, ils durent se séparer et Thomas sentit ses joues chauffer en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Newt se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux et laissa un mince sourire se dessinait sur son visage pâle.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais Tommy, blagua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-T'as failli mourir espèce d'idiot … Je savais plus quoi faire ! Tu te rends compte de la frousse que tu m'as foutu ?

Les yeux du garçon étaient toujours emplis de larmes qui n'étaient pas parvenues à s'extirper de la même manière que leurs congénères. Elles restaient là, à l'intérieur, lui brouillant la vue et teintant le blanc de ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate presque sanguinolent, même effrayant. Le blond fut surpris de voir sa réaction et ouvrit de grands yeux, ronds comme des œufs. Il ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte de son précédent coma ? Peut-être pensait-il avoir simplement dormi ? Désireux de garder une partie de sa dignité intacte, Tom passa la manche de son t-shirt sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de tristesse afin de laisser place à un sourire soulagé. Newt allait bien. C'était le principal.

-Viens là ! Déclara le convalescent en tendant son bras gauche vers Thomas.

Comme il ne venait pas, l'adolescent puisa dans les maigres forces qu'il avait pu récupérer pour s'approcher du garçon et l'empoigner par la manche de son t-shirt, afin de le tirer contre lui. Ce-dernier s'étala presque sur les genoux de son camarade, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le bord de la couche. Ses joues virèrent au rouge en un instant et Newt lâcha un petit rire moqueur avant d'avancer son visage pour attraper les lèvres du garçon embarrassé. Contrairement à la fois précédente, Thomas ressentit une vive chaleur émanait du blond, comme s'il s'éveillait enfin de son cocon morbide et froid, revenant à la vie pour de bon et décidé à ne plus lâcher cette chose si importante et si précieuse que lui avait donné ses parents. Les larmes cessèrent de se former dans les yeux du brun, celles déjà présentes se mirent enfin à rouler se mêlant à leur baiser brûlant et donnèrent un petit goût salé à leur échange. D'un geste tendre, la main droite de Newt se posa sur sa joue et son pouce effaça les traces humides. Il en profita également pour approfondir leur baiser, invitant le timide à venir un peu plus vers lui. Bientôt, Thomas se retrouva à califourchon sur son partenaire et ses propres mains, hésitantes d'abord, s'empressèrent de caresser sa nuque et toucher le haut de son torse recouvert de bandages. Attentif, le brun prit ses précautions pour ne pas faire trop souffrir le jeune homme censé se reposer. Cependant, l'envie de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui, prit le dessus sur sa raison et il embrassa chaque partie de son visage.

Ses joues, son front, ses paupières, le dessus de son crâne, son menton, l'intérieur de son cou, ses épaules.

Tout. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance d'y échapper.

Un gémissement de plaisir échappa au blond alors que Tom usait habilement de sa bouche pour sucer la peau de sa nuque, dessinant sur sa surface une jolie tache rougie, preuve qu'il lui appartenait, à lui et seulement lui. Leurs corps étaient en ébullition. Cela devenait insoutenable et celui qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'autre, retira son haut et son bas, se débarrassant de toutes formes d'obstacles en tissu qu'il pouvait porter, aidant son compagnon à en faire de même.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Tommy, lâcha le blessé en caressant le torse nu de sa moitié.

-Ferme-la !

Il le fit taire en scellant un nouveau baiser et cette fois-ci, se fut Newt qui s'empressa de goûter chaque parcelle du corps de Thomas. Une gêne immense s'empara de lui. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis un moment et la bataille contre les Griffeurs l'avait souillé de transpiration, de crasse et de sang. D'un mouvement de main, il tenta de le repousser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de ça mais le blond semblait déterminé à faire ce qu'il désirait. Ses mains se remirent à monter, tâtonnant avec patience et tendresse, le torse fin de Thomas. Il baisa d'abord son nombril, puis son bas ventre avant de remonter vers le haut de son buste, croquant légèrement des petits morceaux de sa peau pour y laisser lui aussi, des marques bien visibles. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé aux parties qu'il trouvait les plus sensibles, il suça le droit avec avidité tandis que sa main gauche s'empressait de le caresser de l'autre côté. Jamais le brun n'avait ressenti pareille sensation et cela devenait vraiment … incroyable. Dans le Bloc, impossible d'avoir de tels rapports. D'abord, il n'y avait que des garçons et puis, ils n'avaient peut-être pas que ça à faire. Ils étaient encore jeunes après tout. Les bruits de sucions mirent le plus jeune dans l'embarras total et il continuait d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son partenaire, cherchant une occupation pour oublier que Newt était en train de se délecter de ce corps poisseux et sale. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le blond appréciait ce qu'il dévorait et ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, savourant chaque instant de leur partage. Finalement, il s'attaqua au deuxième, arrachant de nouveaux soupirs à sa victime, lui insufflant un plaisir sans nom. Il désirait chaque partie de son être et il les aurait tôt ou tard. Pourtant, alors qu'il continuait de se redresser pour dévorer un peu plus le garçon, une grimace déforma son visage et il s'effondra contre le dossier de son lit, inspirant et expirant difficilement. Inquiet, l'autre lui demanda de ne pas trop en faire, vérifiant qu'il ne mettait pas trop de poids sur son corps. Newt lui assura que tout allait bien et se redressa une fois de plus, reprenant ses douces caresses. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond prit les devants et empoigna le sexe de son compagnon pour le frotter contre le sien, les stimulant autant l'un que l'autre. Thomas étouffait dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet-instant. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Être touché de cette manière par lui. Le seul être qui l'avait secouru alors qu'il se perdait dans les méandres de la folie. Le seul qui lui avait ouvert les bras pour lui donner l'impression d'être chez lui.

La paume habile du blond caressait vivement mais tendrement leurs membres, utilisant son autre main pour pencher le garçon vers sa bouche afin de lui voler un nouveau baiser, entremêlant leur langue d'une façon moins doucereuse que précédemment, comme s'il était pressé, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de la part de Thomas. Dans ses yeux brûlés un désir que l'adolescent ne lui connaissait pas et alors que tous deux atteignaient un paroxysme certain, Newt lâcha sa prise et empoigna les cuisses de son partenaire pour l'aider à se relever quelque peu, tentant de ne pas grimacer sous la douleur. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque car une sensation étrange le parcourut alors que l'index du blond s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de son intimité dans des va-et-vient plutôt douloureux au début puis, peu à peu, ces-derniers se transformèrent en une caresse intérieure plus ou moins agréable. Le garçon était délicat avec son compagnon, il ne voulait pas le brusquer et le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que l'inconnu l'effrayait un peu mais attisait aussi sa curiosité. Un second doigt vint s'ajouter au premier, puis un troisième. La pièce fut rempli de courts gémissements étouffés par la main de Thomas qui ne voulait pas être entendu par ceux de l'extérieur. Après tout, la cabane n'était faite que de bois et ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus insonorisé du Bloc. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à retenir une autre de ses complaintes alors que Newt s'amusait à le torturer amicalement. Jugeant son partenaire prêt, il l'incita à se rapprocher, et un coup d'œil dans sa direction lui fit comprendre ce que désirait le blessé. Le brun se déplaça à l'aide de ses jambes affaiblies par le surplus de sensations délectables et sa position très peu confortable sur le petit lit, avant de s'arrêter au-dessus du sexe en érection du blond. Il s'affaissa lentement, sentant sa peau chaude et humide contre son intimité et lorsque celui-ci pénétra en lui, une impression de déchirement provoqua un léger hoquet au garçon. Sous lui, le convalescent semblait en proie à un mélange de plaisir et de douleur alors que tout le poids de Thomas se retrouvait sur son corps griffé, pleins d'hématomes et de bandages. Le petit Tom remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Newt, serrant sa nuque entre ses doigts tremblants, l'autre cherchant à se maintenir le plus droit possible.

-Est-ce … que ça va ? L'interrogea le blond comme si de rien n'était.

Thomas n'eut pas la force de répondre, reprenant difficilement son souffle contre le torse du jeune homme, supportant avec difficulté la présence en lui. Il s'y habitua au bout de quelques secondes, avant de commencer de lents mouvements, forçant son partenaire à montrer une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'était bien la première fois que le brun voyait son ami dans une telle situation et cette appréciation sur son visage, lui donnait l'impression de combler toutes ses attentes. Newt respirait de manière presque plus saccadée que lui et les mains qui se trouvaient sur ses cuisses, serrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte comme si lui également, ressentait une vive douleur mêlée à un désir impardonnable. Ils s'échangèrent de vifs baisers, de petites caresses et des regards discrets avant que le blond ne se morde la lèvre inférieure, sentant sa passion ardente lui brûlait le bas ventre. Ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot, il tenta désespérément de pousser Thomas à l'accompagner, empoignant son membre une seconde fois pour le faire venir. Surpris, le brun enfonça presque ses ongles sous sa peau délicate et lui aussi, comprenait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. A peine une petite minute plus tard, les deux adolescents ne purent retenir leur amour et le déversèrent chacun à leur manière. Toutefois, tout deux se retrouvèrent dans le même état à l'arrivée, pantelant, les yeux brillants, la respiration coupée et un léger sourire peint sur un visage pâle en ce qui concernait Newt. Le garçon se retira de son ami, lui arrachant un dernier gémissement et il l'attira dans une étreinte plus qu'amical, caressant doucement son dos et finalement, il l'emporta avec lui pour se coucher.

-N-Newt … le lit est beaucoup trop petit pour nous … déclara Thomas en sentant le vide derrière lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Affirma-t-il, pressant le corps de son partenaire contre le sien.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer au lieu de faire l'idiot !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a provoqué par hasard ? Railla-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Thomas.

Une moue apparut sur la figure pâle du concerné. Il arrêta de se plaindre et profita du contact chaud et agréable que partageait les deux garçons. Thomas eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Malgré tout, il voulait le lui dire au moins une fois, lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux pendant les dernières minutes, n'était pas du vent mais bien la réalité. Aussi dure et effrayante soit-elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, le brun se fit violence avant de lâcher un timide :

-Je t'aime … Newt.

Un silence survint soudainement. Ne ressentait-il pas la même chose que lui ? Avait-il couché avec lui uniquement pour prendre son pied ? La terreur s'empara du garçon alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà le blond en train de colporter la folle aventure qu'ils avaient partagé et que Thomas était l'unique à prendre du plaisir. Imaginer sa moitié faire cela lui coûtait plus que tout autre chose en cet-instant alors, il se risqua à redresser la tête pour constater s'il affichait un sourire moqueur ou hautain. Cependant, ce que vit le garçon le fit presque rougir de colère et de gêne. L'absence de réaction venant du blond était dû au fait qu'il venait de s'endormir profondément, ses yeux clos frémissaient à peine et ses lèvres entrouvertes expiraient de petites goulées d'air qui venaient chatouiller les cheveux de Tom. Il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de le lui dire … Bon, de toute façon, maintenant qu'il en était là, cela ne pouvait être autrement et il s'enfonça dans son torse pour pouvoir chercher un peu de sommeil également. Soudain, à travers la nuit tombante, le fracas du bois, l'approche imminente des premiers Griffeurs et les hurlements de certains matons à l'extérieur, y compris Alby que le brun put départager des autres, il entendit un léger son au-dessus de lui.

-Moi aussi Tommy … Je t'aime.

Cette simple phrase apaisa le corps du garçon qui sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son arrivée au Bloc. Son cœur s'emplit d'une force nouvelle, d'un espoir renouvelé et d'une vision du futur plus radieuse que celle qu'il avait entraperçu auparavant. Un avenir au creux de ses bras, dans son étreinte, ressentant ses peurs, ses craintes, sa culpabilité, ses chagrins et son amour. Un «demain» qui serait plus beau que le précédent. Une vie avec lui. Et seulement lui.


End file.
